Slambook Fever!
by sailor aidos
Summary: [chap. 4 up] Slambook? Autograph book? Signup book? Whatever its called, everyone gets one as a gift from an anonymous sender. What could they possibly write about themselves?
1. The Gift

**_Standard disclaimer applies_**: If I owned Hunter X Hunter, then I would be Japanese, male, married, in my 40's and named Togashi Yoshihiro.

**SLAMBOOK FEVER**

**Chapter 1:** **_The Gift_**

"Quick! Open it up! It may be money."

"Nobody sends money through the ordinary post, Leorio old man," Killua pointed out as he and Gon entered with the four postmarked packages they found outside Gon's door.

"Who are you calling old man, you little twerp!" Leorio retorted as he made a grab for the package that had his name clearly written on it. Killua sidestepped so Leorio ended up grabbing for air and crashed down.

"Alright, stop that now you two," Kurapika said in an effort to halt any brewing fight. It was Christmas after all and they were all guests at Gon's house in Whale Island. It had been nice of Gon and his aunt Mito to invite the three of them to spend the holidays there. Quite nice actually since Gon and Killua were already a handful being the kids they were and then there was Leorio who was also a handful but well, wasn't a kid.

The four of them eagerly opened their package, they were all identically wrapped in an unassuming brown paper and each of them had gotten one. Killua and Leorio opened theirs with great enthusiasm, Gon with a little less, and Kurapika with the least being very careful of not ripping the wrapper.

They all looked at the unwrapped gift in their hands, then at each other, then almost at the same time said, "What the…

XXXXXXXXX

…heck is THIS!" Phinx said, annoyed as he waved the flat notebook angrily at his companions' faces.

They were all gathered at the Genei Ryodan's hideout, most were there because they had wanted to avoid the festivities all over the city. Christmas? _Shudder._

Sharnock had one finger to the tip of his nose, thinking as he held the notebook, "I've seen one of these before but it was a long time ago."

"It's strange that we all got one, and they're all the same…" Shizuku's voice trailed off as they all looked at Korutopi with varying degrees of suspicion.

Korutopi's eyes widened…well actually they could only see one of his eyes…with surprise. He hastily assured them, "It's not from me!"

"Then let's see who's it from," Sharnock suggested then he looked regretfully at the torn wrapping in his hand. "Did any of you save the wrapper?"

The others slightly blushed and looked sheepish. Feitan had shred the wrapper into ribbons in opening the gift, Phinx, not to be outdone, had torn it into confetti, Shizuku had made _deme-chan_ suck the wrapper off while Nobunaga had made slashing movements with his sword and _voila_! No more wrapper, just the notebook.

Sharnock was about to make a heroic effort of piecing together his torn wrapper when Franklin silently handed him his own wrapper, intact and not a crumple to it. Sharnock sweatdropped and laughed self-deprecatingly. Franklin was scary-looking and fierce in battle, but he was really gentle, _could he be…?_ Sharnock quickly applied himself to the task of finding out the sender.

"Look at this!" Sharnock called out triumphantly as the others crowded around him to see. "It says: 'Enjoy and with all…

XXXXXXXXX

…my love, T.Y.'," Kuroro read out aloud disbelievingly. "_With all my love! How lame can you get?_" he thought and asked aloud, "Who is frigging T.Y.?"

"Ooh! Ooh! It might be a secret admirer!" Hisoka said enthusiastically as he looked at his own unwrapped notebook.

Illumi looked at Hisoka without expression but all the while berating himself silently on why he chose to spend Christmas with Hisoka and Kuroro in the latter's present hideout. "_Wait, oh yeah_," Illumi told himself, "_I remember, Kuroro paid me_."

Kuroro was also thinking something along those lines, "_What the hell possessed me to have these two with me?_" He didn't admit it to himself but he did feel a little lonely especially since he couldn't be with his Genei Ryodan. Not unless he wanted that demmed sword of judgment piercing his heart. So he had paid Illumi to spend the holidays with him and…it could be because of a momentary touch of insanity…invited Hisoka as well.

He now said dryly to Hisoka, "Have you ever considered that your prospective admirers could only be, well, insane?" Then he added, "Come to think of it, if that's the case then you were probably the one who sent this to yourself."

Hisoka giggled, _why hadn't he thought of that?_

Illumi shook his head in defeat and decided to find out what exactly was this stupid gift. "Oh," he said as he scanned the pages, "it's a sort of sign-up book, a…

XXXXXXXXX

…an autograph book," Kurapika decided.

His three friends looked at him puzzedly. "What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"This was a practice fairly popular back then," Kurapika explained. "As you can see inside, there are all sorts of questions about yourself and usually about your friends or others. All you have to do is sign your name on the first page."

"An autograph book?" Gon repeated. It was the first time he had seen one.

"Well, it's also called…

XXXXXXXXX

…a slam book!" Sharnock said smugly as he remembered.

"So all we have to do is sign our name and then what?" Machi asked suspiciously, _why was this notebook nosy?_

"You pass it to a friend who answers all the questions," Sharnock continued, "Then he or she passes it to another who does the same thing until…

XXXXXXXXX

…all the pages are filled and the last one gives it back to the owner," Illumi explained to a thoughtful Kuroro and a grinning Hisoka.

Kuroro asked after a few moments, "Wouldn't the others be able to read what you wrote?"

"Yes," Illumi agreed, "But you can opt not to put in your name or answer some of the questions. It's only the owner of the book who has to write his own name on the cover so the last one can return it to him."

Hisoka was very happily amused by now. "What fun! Let's do it!"

Illumi and Kuroro both looked at him in disgust.

"What? What?" Hisoka asked innocently then he leered at them and asked suggestively, "Do you have any other _pleasurable_ way to pass the time in mind?"

Illumi and Kuroro hastily picked a pen and wrote in their slambooks.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

**_A/N:_** The next chapters are all going to be about their answers so they'll have a different format. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio's answers are up next. Guess who's T.Y. Not too creative I know, but I can't think of anyone who will give gifts to _all_ of them . Try to review, thanks!


	2. The Heroes

**_A/N: _**Aaaaah! What happened to my asterisks! Ok, since when I uploaded the docu, the formatting changed, I'm going to use a small 'x' where asterisks are supposed to be._Gomen_!

**_Standard disclaimer applies:_** If I owned Hunter X Hunter, then I would make sure Hisoka has a shower scene in _every _episode. x squeals…hugs self…swings from side to side…dies happy x

**SLAMBOOK FEVER**

**Chapter 2: _The Heroes_**

Gon and Leorio looked at each other then excitedly signed their names on their slambook. Killua was a little hesitant but looking at Gon, signed his as well. Kurapika, probably knowing the disadvantages of telling certain secrets, was the last to sign his name. Then like a game of 'pass-the-message,' they gave their slambooks to the one on their right.

And so, the trusty slambook reveals…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Leorio writes on Kurapika's book:

**About you:**

_Q# 1 Known as: _Leorio (the man!)

_Q# 2 Born: _March 3

_Q# 3 Sex: _Male, **very**, and available x grins x

_Q# 4 Age: _Ok, what's with the constant questions about my age!

_Q# 5 Nen type: _xlooks suspiciously left and right x Right, rub it in! I passed the frigging Hunter exams, didn't I!

_Q# 6 Occupation: _Medical student

_Q# 7 Civil status: _I did say available right? And oh yeah, **very** attachable

_Q# 8 Describe yourself: _Tall, dark and handsome x tries to look modest x

_Q# 9 Best feature/asset: _My glasses. Makes me look cool, doesn't it?

_Q# 13 Motto in life: '_Money makes the world go round' x laughs wickedly x

_Q# 14 List your three top priorities in life, according to importance: _1) making money, 2) becoming a doctor, 3) oh, ok, _then_ I'll figure out what my nen ability is. x raises fist in anger x

_Q# 16 Describe the person you are interested in/are with: _blonde and very dedicated. x blushesfuriously x Don't any of you get me wrong, we're just FRIENDS! x scowls x

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring? x _grins x Girls!

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be**…**_volunteering for the medical mission, I mean, hey, medical volunteers would be needed after a catastrophe like this, right? (I'm so smart!)

_Q# 19 I can't live without my**…**_looks x laughs like one demented x

_Q# 20 I've always wanted to be a... _d-o-c-t-o-r

**About you and others:**

_Q# 1 Best friend/s: _Kurapika. Gon's a nice kid. I suppose I would also have to put Killua since he and Gon are like twins!

_Q# 2 Best dressed: _Could anyone in this show be dressed more normal than me?

_Q# 3 Most beautiful: _Man or woman? I mean, Kurapika's a very beautiful man. He's _more_ beautiful than most females and… x reviews what was written x Ok, I'm going to stop now.

_Q# 4 Most handsome: x _ahem x Is this question about me?

_Q# 5 Most intelligent: _Who's the would-be doctor? x smiles at friends who are not looking at him x

_Q# 6 Most popular: _Since I'm more concerned about saving the world as a **_doctor_**, the others with their precious _nen_ have more fans. x grumble, grumble x (Hah! Just you wait!)

_Q# 8 Most friendly: _Hisoka (HAHAHA!)

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple: _Just between friends, but don't you think Killua _is_ a little bit protective of Gon?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kurapika sighs but writes reluctantly on Killua's book:

**About you:**

_Q# 1 Known as: _'Kurapika' to my friends. 'Chain Guy' to those-who-I-won't-name…but they know me as Kurapika now. Thanks for nothing Pakunoda!

_Q# 2 Born: _April 4 in Lukuso Valley

_Q# 3 Sex: _!&#!#!&!#! For the last time, I'm MALE!

_Q# 4 Age: _17

_Q# 5 Nen type: _You _know_ I need to keep this secret

_Q# 6 Occupation: _Head bodyguard of the Nostrad family

_Q# 9 Best feature/asset: _My eyes! It's the reason why those-who-I-won't-name killed my whole clan! x blood pressure rises, pen snaps in half x

_Q# 12 Role model: _The Terminator

_Q# 13 Motto in life: _Don't get mad, get more than even! x laughs like one demented then settles down once more to be 'calm Kurapika' x

_Q# 14 List your three top priorities in life, according to importance: _1) Kill Spiders, 2) Kill Spiders, 3) Kiiilllllll! x blood pressure rises again x

_Q# 15 List the three most important people in your life, according to importance: _They're **all** equally important to me: Leorio, Gon and Killua.

_Q# 16 Describe the person you are interested in/are with: _Tall, brooding, mysterious, usually wears a fur-lined coat (god knows why!) and I'm interested not for the reasons you would probably assume! x scowls x

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring?_ A boat

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be**…**_directing those-who-I-won't-name to be the first to welcome it. x smiles evilly x

_Q# 19 I can't live without my**…**_contact lenses

**About you and others:**

_Q# 1 Best friend/s: _Leorio, Gon, Killua and oh, Melody.

_Q# 2 Best dressed: x _grumble, grumble x Kuroro

_Q# 3 Most beautiful: _Neon Nostrad, although the person who said 'beauty is skin-deep' got it right.

_Q# 8 Most friendly: _Gon…that kid would befriend anyone!

_Q# 9 Most likely to succeed: _Not me, because I **_will_**

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple: _Hisoka and Kuroro totally deserve each other. Good luck to them! And no, I don't think Killua is _that_ protective of Gon (this is for Leorio).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Killua sits a little apart from the others then starts answering on Gon's book.

**About you:**

_Q# 1 Known as: _Killua Zoaldyeck

_Q# 2 Born: _Duh! I'm here now, aren't I? Oh, does this mean like birth? July 7 on Kukuru Mt.

_Q# 3 Sex: _Male

_Q# 4 Age: _12

_Q# 5 Nen type: _Transformation

_Q# 7 Civil status: _I'm too young to answer this

_Q# 8 Describe yourself: _Coolest looking of all the Zoaldyecks!

_Q# 9 Best feature/asset: _My spiky, white-blond hair. I don't know but chicks fall for this all the time. (Hah! Beat that, _Aniki_!)

_Q# 10 Hobbies/interests:_ skateboarding, surfing the net, watching midnight pay-per-view shows

_Q# 12 Role model: x _coughs self-consciously x My father, Silver Zoaldyeck

_Q# 13 Motto in life: _'Try and try before you die' (Not mine really but this is what my family usually say to escaping targets) x shrugs x

_Q# 14 List your three top priorities in life, according to importance: _1) escaping my mother and brother, 2) surpassing my father, and x blushes x 3) protecting a certain someone

_Q# 16 Describe the person you are interested in/are with: _Too innocent and gullible so I have to protect hi−…erm…this person.

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring? _A LEAVE card duh! Haven't you played Greed Island before?

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be**…**_ Hey, don't go blaming _me_!

_Q# 19 I can't live without my**…**_ x blushes furiously x best friend

**About you and others:**

_Q# 1 Best friend/s: _Gon. Kurapika's ok too, and I suppose I could add Leorio as well (Hah! I _do_ have friends! What do you say to that, huh, _Aniki_?)

_Q# 3 Most beautiful: _Kanaria

_Q# 4 Most handsome:_ Silver. By the way, people usually say that I look like my father.

_Q# 6 Most popular: _Milluki. Do you know he got the most votes for 'fattest pig on the planet' bwahaha! x clutches stomach, wipes tears x

_Q# 7 Most quiet:_ My eldest brother

_Q# 8 Most friendly: _This would have to be Gon. That kid's too gullible.

_Q# 9 Most likely to succeed: _Kurapika and Gon

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple: _Just between friends, but don't you think Leorio _is_ a liitle bit sweet on Kurapika?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Gon writes excitedly on Leorio's book.

**About you:**

_Q# 1 Known as: _Gon Freecs!

_Q# 2 Born: _May 5 on Whale Island!

_Q# 3 Sex: _What does this mean?

_Q# 4 Age: _12!

_Q# 5 Nen type: _Wing-sensei says Reinforcement!

_Q# 6 Occupation: _Um…?

_Q# 7 Civil status: _I don't know this either. x sighs x

_Q# 11 Likes/dislikes: _I like animals!

_Q# 12 Role model: _My father, Gin Freecs!

_Q# 14 List your three top priorities in life, according to importance: _1) Become a hunter (done that!), 2) Work on my ultimate attack (getting there), 3) Meet my father Gin (umm…)

_Q# 15 List the three most important people in your life, according to importance: _Well, my family and my friends are all important to me but I guess Aunt Mito would be first, then my best friend Killua (sorry about that, Kurapika and Leorio), and then my father, Gin!

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring?_ Well in Greed Island, you just have to get a LEAVE card…although it wasn't exactly deserted.

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be**…**_but why would it end!

_Q# 19 I can't live without my**…**_green jacket and shorts, they're the only clothes I've got! Haven't you noticed I'm the only who hasn't changed in the entire show?

_Q# 20 I've always wanted to be a..._great hunter!

**About you and others:**

_Q# 1 Best friend/s: _Killua and Kurapika and Leorio!

_Q# 2 Best dressed: _Killua! x sighs x He has a lot of change of clothes. x pities self x

_Q# 3 Most beautiful: _I think my Aunt Mito is the most beautiful woman in the world!

_Q# 4 Most handsome: _Er…Kuroro Lucifer (sorry again, Kurapika) but he's EVIL!

_Q# 5 Most intelligent: _Kurapika knows a lot of things and Leorio's going to be a doctor. x thinks hard x So I guess, Gin!

_Q# 6 Most popular: _In a display of extreme OOC-ness That would be ME, don't you notice that everybody likes and wants to protect me!

_Q# 7 Most quiet: _Killua! When he goes 'assassin mode,' he's really quiet!

_Q# 9 Most likely to succeed: _Kurapika! (but he should go easy, remember when he got sick?)

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple: _I think Pakunoda and Kuroro would have made it but Pakunoda's dead now. And no, I don't think _that_ about Leorio and Kurapika (this is for Killua).

**_A/N2: _**Next chapter, the triumvirate (Hisoka, Illumi, Kuroro) answers. Bdw, I didn't make up the personal info, I got it from this cool site called 'Hunter Depot,' you fans probably know it. And yup, you all guessed right about the sender :).


	3. The Triumvirate

**_A/N: _**Could anyone please tell me how to retain the asterisks when uploading chapters in FFN, pleeeease? Bdw, OOC alert for most answers but please don't take it to heart. +wink+

And yes baaanKAIIII, I find it most coincidental that the creator of my fave _shounen_ anime is married to the creator of my fave _shoujo_ anime. _Kya_!

**_Standard disclaimer applies:_** If I owned Hunter X Hunter, then I would make Killua older so I wouldn't be accused of 'cradle-snatching'

**SLAMBOOK FEVER**

**Chapter 3: _The Triumvirate_**

Illumi and Kuroro weren't happy but since they were all together for the holidays and couldn't kill Hisoka…Kuroro because he can't use _nen_ and Illumi because he wasn't going to be paid to do it…decided to go along with the slambook "write-athlon."

Hisoka had finished signing his name with a flourish and eagerly offered his slambook to Illumi who looked as if he was going to do his first for-free job. But Illumi apparently thought about losing a regular client, who was also his supposedly-best-friend-but-still-in-denial, so he just shrugged and took it while passing his own book to Kuroro who gave his to Hisoka.

And once again, the slambook reveals…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kuroro scans the questions then his eyes light up, _why, this just might be fun!_

**About you:**

_Q# 1 Known as: Dancho_ _or_ the Leader of the Genei Ryodan, _or_ simply, THE Kuroro Lucifer +smirks+

_Q# 2 Born: _Ryuusegai City

_Q# 3 Sex: _Is this like Male or Female, or like Regularly or Rarely? I could, of course, answer both types of questions

_Q# 5 Nen type: _Specialization (I don't need to keep this secret unlike _some_ people I know)

_Q# 7 Civil status: _I'm very civil.

_Q# 8 Describe yourself: _kind, caring, sensitive but often misunderstood +sighs+

_Q# 9 Best feature/asset: _My good looks and sex appeal (What do you say to that, huh, chain guy?)

_Q# 10 Hobbies/interests: _I have a penchant for collecting beautiful things…it wasn't my fault that the Kuruta tribe totally misunderstood. +fume, fume+

_Q# 12 Role model: _The guy who invented the inverted cross

_Q# 13 Motto in life:_ 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.'

_Q# 15 List the three most important people in your life, according to importance: _I, me, myself…+erases answer+ Myself, me and I…+erases answer+ Me, myself, I. (This was hard!)

_Q# 16 Describe the person you are interested in/are with:_ Words are not sufficient to describe the beauty of this person, but I always see him in the mirror.

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring?_ Sunblock, I have sensitive skin.

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be**…**_ the cause of it.

_Q# 20 I've always wanted to be a... _male supermodel

**About you and others:**

_Q# 1 Best friend/s: _Too many to mention, they all consider _me_ as their best friend

_Q# 2 Best dressed: _Me (doesn't my coat say it all?)

_Q# 3 Most beautiful: _I suppose Neon Nos−…but heck, it's still me (see my next answer)

_Q# 4 Most handsome: _Me again because it depends on your take if I'm _bishounen _or simply _hansamu. _+pats hair+

_Q# 5 Most intelligent: _+sighs+ It's pretty hard writing 'me' then 'me' again.

_Q# 6 Most popular: _Need you ask?

_Q# 7 Most quiet: _Er…Bonorenofu…honestly, have you heard him speak?

_Q# 8 Most friendly: _They do say I'm charming

_Q# 9 Most likely to succeed: _What the…are _all_ these questions about ME?

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple: _I'm still thinking about who I want to be paired with. Girls are simply bothersome (exhibit A: Neon). That tall, muscular, long-haired guy who fought with his father was pretty cool. Then again, he has a wife, so I'll take the grandfather. (Sorry Illumi, but I don't want competition, let's just be friends ok)

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Illumi yawns, flips his hair, then takes a comfortable seat to answer.

**About you:**

_Q# 1 Known as: _Illumi Zoaldyeck. _Aniki_ to my brothers but _Onii-san_ to Alluka (whom you haven't seen yet so I can pretend he calls me that)

_Q# 3 Sex: _Is this a trick question?

_Q# 4 Age:_ 24

_Q# 5 Nen type: _Manipulation

_Q# 6 Occupation: _Professional assassin

_Q# 9 Best feature/asset: _My hair which is way better than my brother's and anyone else's on the show (Hah! Take that, Killua!) +flips hair+

_Q# 10 Hobbies/interests: _knitting, sewing, cross-stitch

_Q# 11 Likes/dislikes: _I dislike people who don't pay on time, bouncing checks (Hisoka-alert, you've been warned Machi) and frizziness

_Q# 12 Role model: _Vidal Sassoon and Rapunzel

_Q# 13 Motto in life:_ 'Condition after every shampoo'

_Q# 14 List your three top priorities in life, according to importance:_

1) protecting the family name,

2) performing a job cleanly, and

3) avoiding split ends

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring?_ Killua +grins wickedly+

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be**…**_clapping?

_Q# 19 I can't live without my**…**_conditioner

_Q# 20 I've always wanted to be a..._ hair stylist (if anyone tells my father, I'll kill that person!)

**About you and others:**

_Q# 1 Best friend/s: _NONE (Yes, Hisoka, you're reading this right!)

_Q# 3 Most beautiful: _+blushes slightly+

_Q# 4 Most handsome: _+ahem+ Fangirl survey says… +lots of hair flipping+

_Q# 5 Most intelligent: _Killua…I'm the eldest but he was named frigging _heir_! (Oh you're smart, brother, but I'm watching you…)

_Q# 6 Most popular: _+ahem+ Fangirl survey again says… +more hair flipping+

_Q# 7 Most quiet:_ My great-grandfather Maha. You've seen him once but have you heard him?

_Q# 9 Most likely to succeed: _The Zoaldyeck assassins rule! (We will have to, of course, repopulate the world if we get _too_ successful)

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple:_ (Note to Hisoka: you'd better not be writing me here!)

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hisoka is mostly overcome with giggles while reading the questions, though god knows why…

**About you:**

_Q# 1 Known as: _+giggles+ Oh, everyone _knows_ me

_Q# 2 Born:_ June 6

_Q# 3 Sex: _+giggles…giggles hysterically…giggles hysterically while rolling on the floor+

_Q# 5 Nen type: _Transformation

_Q# 6 Occupation:_ +pouts+ Since Kuroro still has to get well and I'm waiting for Gon to grow up, I'm temporarily a professional card-dealer

_Q# 7 Civil status: _I've only been committed once!

_Q# 8 Describe yourself:_ "Vain, annoying, insane" (I saw this in Machi's diary +sighs and giggles happily+ I _knew_ she liked me then and there)

_Q# 9 Best feature/asset: _(Are we talking about _physical_ assets?) Search me…I don't mind…pleazzy-pleez?

_Q# 11 Likes/dislikes: _I like bubblegum and blood and gel and blood and make-up and blood and cards and, erm, blood.

_Q# 12 Role model:_ I forgot his name but I think he lives on Elm St.

_Q# 14 List your three top priorities in life, according to importance:_ I'm waiting for

1) a particular boy to become ripe (yum!),

2) my favorite girl to accept my dinner invitations (you know you want to!), and

3) a certain person to admit that he views me as more than a friend (oh, come out of your closet, _everyone_'s doing it!)

_Q# 15 List the three most important people in your life, according to importance:_ Tough question, hmmm…1) Gon, 2) Killua, 3) Kuroro…+crosses out answers+ 1) Illumi, 2) Kurapika, 3) Machi…+crosses out answers+ 1) Machi, 2) Gon, 3) Illumi +crosses out answers then giggles and skips question entirely+

_Q# 16 Describe the person you are interested in/are with:_ ice-cold, innocent, unreadable, mysterious, impulsive, dangerous…you _do_ know I'm talking about more than one person.

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring?_ Machi in a bikini. So sorry Illumi and Kurapika, but you'd both look odd in a bikin−…+thinks about it+ Hmmm…

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be**…**_ Aww, that's no fun!

_Q# 20 I've always wanted to be a..._ nun

**About you and others:**

_Q# 1 Best friend/s: _(Note to Illumi-_kun_: don't be coy, write me!)

_Q# 2 Best dressed: _+pouts+ Where's the best _un_dressed question?

_Q# 3 Most beautiful:_ +thinking hard+ (To my lovely Machi: Of course I'll put you here but I'm putting Illumi-_kun_ too so don't get jealous ok? Kiss, kiss!)

_Q# 4 Most handsome: _+ahem+ Who was most made to appear in nude/semi-nude scenes?

_Q# 6 Most popular: _+ahem+ Who has the most fan sites?

_Q# 8 Most friendly:_ +ahem+ Who has the most love interests?

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple: _Wish list! Wish list! Kurapika and Leorio (oh, please don't bother denying it), Phinx and Feitan (ditto), Gon and Karuto, _totemo kawaii_ (now don't get jealous, Killua-_kun_), me and−

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Hey!" Hisoka protested as Illumi snatched pen and slambook away from him.

"Time's up," Illumi said coolly while Hisoka pouted as Illumi swapped the slambooks again.

"Are we going to pass this to other people?" Kuroro wanted to know.

"Don't be absurd," Illumi answered as he began writing again, "I'm passing this to my brother Killua tomorrow."


	4. The Ladies

**_A/N:_** _Gomen ne_ for taking so long but it was actually hard to think about answers for the Ryodan and I had to do Neon who believe me is _not_ a personal favorite. So just be prepared for plain silliness and nonsense in this and the next chapter. Quite short too and some answers are based on personal bias hehe. OOC-alert…I really am warning you. +lopsided grin+

**_Standard disclaimer applies:_** If I owned Hunter X Hunter, then I would have made a beautiful _female_ character just for Illumi-kun!

**SLAMBOOK FEVER**

**Chapter 4: _The Ladies_**

Machi and Shizuku looked at the other Spider members then at each other. Machi shrugged then exchanged slambooks with Shizuku. It was apparent that the males were still debating how to do the slambook, or rather, how to best write their names on the cover.

Shalnark was at his computer, experimenting with various fonts. Phinx was busy spelling his name and covering it with his hand as Feitan was always looking over his shoulder. Franklin wasn't having success at holding a pen and not breaking it.

They were just all too busy to notice that the girls were already answering the slambook:

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Shizuku was thinking _very hard_ what to write:

**About you:**

_Q# 1_ _Known as:_ Shi-zu-ku?

_Q# 2_ _Born:_ Yes

_Q# 3_ _Sex:_ …No

_Q# 5 Nen type: _Ma-te-…Ma-te-ri-ali-…I forgot

_Q# 6 Occupation:_ Umm…No?

_Q# 7 Civil status:_ This is confusing. Yes?

_Q# 8 Describe yourself:_ I'm a girl……with glasses……I have a vacuum cleaner?

_Q# 9 Best feature/asset:_ Duh?...oh, wait… I remember. That tall guy… who's a friend of the chain guy told me I was cute… but I forget exactly when it happened.

_Q# 11 Likes/dislikes:_ I like… I like books. I dislike… I dislike books. Oh, did I answer that already?

_Q# 12 Role model:_ Dancho and Cher of _Clueless_

_Q# 13 Motto in life:_ Huh? What's that?

_Q# 14 List your three top priorities in life, according to importance:_

1) get back Dancho

2) get a make-over, gothic chick just isn't me

3) …I forgot

_Q# 15 List the three most important people in your life, according to importance:_ ...umm…what's the question again +reads again, then forgets to answer+

_Q# 16 Describe the person you are interested in/are with:_ +starts to blush+ He's not tall, he doesn't talk much…but he's already interested in someone else

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring?_ Deme-chan

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be…_ +sobs+

_Q# 19 I can't live without my…_ Deme-chan

_Q# 20 I've always wanted to be a..._ molecular bioengineer…. but what exactly do they do?

**About you and others:**

_Q# 1 Best friend/s_ Franklin

_Q# 2 Best dressed_ Does Pakunoda count?

_Q# 3 Most beautiful_ I want a make-over

_Q# 4 Most handsome_ Umm…is Feitan going to read this?

_Q# 5 Most intelligent_ Shalnark

_Q# 6 Most popular _I think Hisoka because people here always ask, "Where is that pervert now?"

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple_ I saw Paku and Dancho once…erm, I forgot what happened. Then I also saw Machi and Hisoka in…+thinks hard+ …I also can't remember. And then…+sobs+ …then… +sobs again+ …Are Feitan and Phinx really "partners"?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Machi distanced herself a little from the others before opening the slambook.

**About you:**

_Q# 1_ _Known as:_ Machi

_Q# 3_ _Sex:_ Female

_Q# 4 Age:_ 24

_Q# 5 Nen type: _Transformation

_Q# 7 Civil status:_ I intend to remain single and have no interest in dating so I hope _someone_ gets this through his head! (By the way, that date with Nobunaga doesn't count)

_Q# 8 Describe yourself:_ I'm referred to sometimes as the 'ice princess' or 'snow maiden' but I would rather prefer 'blue-haired goddess'

_Q# 11 Likes/dislikes:_ I like money. I dislike clowns, magicians and half-naked men asking me out to dinner…no matter how hot, I mean, persistent they are!

_Q# 12 Role model:_ Dancho

_Q# 13 Motto in life:_ The best things in life are free…so it isn't stealing.

_Q# 14 List your three top priorities in life, according to importance:_

1) finding Abengane, the nen-remover

2) finding our beloved Dancho

3) inding a way to get rid of a certain perverted clown

_Q# 16 Describe the person you are interested in/are with:_ +looks furtively from left to right+ He's insane so I'm _very interested_ to wring his neck!

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring?_ Are you kidding? I get to be by myself? Hallelujah!

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be…_ +yawn+

_Q# 19 I can't live without my…_ I'm fairly self-sufficient

_Q# 20 I've always wanted to be a..._ nun (no one's going to bother me in a convent right?)

**About you and others:**

_Q# 1 Best friend/s_ The original Ryodan

_Q# 3 Most beautiful_ +uncharacteristically blushes+ I refuse to answer this but let me see.. Pakunoda's dead so my only rivals are two airheads and a Muscle Woman who pretends to be a child _SO_… oh darn! I forgot Illumi +sigh+

_Q# 4 Most handsome_ Dancho of course. Too bad, if somebody expected _himself_ to be written here.

_Q# 5 Most intelligent_ Shalnark

_Q# 7 Most quiet_ I don't know but I would love to silence someone

_Q# 8 Most friendly_ Franklin. Underneath that creepy exterior is a far more decent man than any other male here +glares at other guys at other side of room+

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple_ I'm not sure if there's any of that in the Ryodan but this sort of thing must run in the Zoaldyecks. That Killua kid was _way_ too protective of his black-haired companion when we had them. There's also of course Illumi and… Hisoka. They could be, you know… I mean it!...and I don't care!...Hah!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Neon squealed happily as she took the slambook from the delivery box it came in. She also got one for Christmas and Senritsu was reluctantly answering her slambook at present. She wondered who passed their slambook to her so she flipped it open but saw no name on it but just a stylized, inverted cross on the first page.

Neon wondered about it for a full millisecond then shrugged. She just wanted to write things about herself! So she answered gaily:

**About you:**

_Q# 1_ _Known as:_ Neon Nostrad!

_Q# 2_ _Born:_ Yes! By my mother but she's dead now.

_Q# 4 Age:_ 16

_Q# 5 Nen type:_ I don't know but I used to have an Angel Pen…

_Q# 7 Civil status:_ I'm single and cute+claps happily+

_Q# 8 Describe yourself:_ I'm physics… oh you know, a person who can see the future

_Q# 9 Best feature/asset:_ My bounciness +bounce, bounce+ Don't you think so +giggle, then bounce, bounce+

_Q# 10 Hobbies/interests:_ Shopping+clap, clap+

_Q# 11 Likes/dislikes:_ Ooh! I like collecting body parts! But I dislike blood! That's just yucky if you ask me.

_Q# 13 Motto in life:_ Before making a purchase, stop and think if you really need it. If not, buy it anyway +bounce, bounce+

_Q# 15 List the three most important people in your life, according to importance:_

1) My father, of course! I mean, who would pay for all my shopping bills?

2) Then my maids, I can't carry all my shopping bags you know

3) And then… Hey, I can count you know! I have two maids so that makes… three people. Hah! You probably thought I was dumb +hides calculator+

_Q# 16 Describe the person you are interested in/are with:_ You mean interested in other than myself? Well, this is hard, let me think… +thinks, thinks hard, thinks some more+

_Q# 17 If you were stuck in a deserted island, what would you bring?_ +pouts+ I guess I'll have to bring cash. They might not accept credit cards there.

_Q# 18 If the world were to end tomorrow, you would probably be…_ Nuh-uh, I'll tell Daddy to fix it!

_Q# 19 I can't live without my…_ let's see… my allowance, mastercard, visa, Chanel purse, Blahnik shoes, Chloe jeans, Cartier bracelet, Hermes scarf, Marc Jacobs top, Vuitton luggage… (her list will be finished next year)

**About you and others:**

_Q# 2 Best dressed_ Me, me, me!

_Q# 3 Most beautiful_ OK, those fangirls who keep saying Kurapika is _prettier than me_ are just too mean!

_Q# 4 Most handsome_ I met a guy in York Shin. +blush, blush+ He was charming and cute, but sad coz he cried. I've never seen a guy cry before… Omigod! Could he be gay!

_Q# 7 Most quiet_ Me, me, me+BOUNCE, BOUNCE+

_Q# 8 Most friendly_ I've always been friendly +bounce, bounce+

_Q# 9 Most likely to succeed_ Oh, Daddy can do anything for me!

_Q# 10 Most likely to be a couple_ Not sure yet but I think Kurapika will be proposing to me soon coz he keeps following me around. I wonder why? But don't we make a pretty couple +clap, clap+ Then again, I also like that Kuroro gay, I mean, guy +bounce, bounce+

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**_A/N2:_** Well, that leaves the Ryodan guys so it's them in the next chapter. I only hope they _write_ something in the slambook +wink, wink+


End file.
